dvmps_fantasy_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Easy Votes Don't Exist
Easy Votes Don't Exist 'is the first episode of ''Survivor: Bhutan Challenges '''Immunity Challenge: Climb the Totem It is a team based challenge that requires everyone to be active and ready. There are 3 totems, and each tribe is racing to get to the top. Each tribe may push one tribe member up one notch in the challenge if they are struggling. All members must reach the second notch before moving to the third notch. The first two tribes to have all tribe members on the third notch win immunity. Winner: Punakha and Thimphu Story Day 1 The camera pans over a mountain, revealing the beautiful terrain of Bhutan. After showing many shots of the wildlife and a strange area with the sign "Bazaar", the camera focuses into a field. It then pans to show Jeff Probst standing on a mat, waiting for three trucks to reach him. The camera cuts to a young man with brown hair, sitting in the white truck, looking over at the mountains. The camera cuts to a man with an off-white sweatshirt in the orange truck, who smiles when he sees Jeff. The camera cuts to a woman with a fierce look on her face, sitting on the purple truck and looking at the her tribe mates. The opening plays, and the scene transitions to shots of the tribe members getting off of their trucks and onto the mats for each respective tribe. The contestants and Jeff watch as the trucks speed off away. Jeff: Welcome to Survivor: Bhutan, Brains vs. Brawn vs. Beauty! The castaways burst into applause until the tribe on the white mat looks at the other tribes, confused. Jeff: 'It seems that some of you have noticed. Tribe on the white mat, this is because our twenty-first contestant, Charlie, has been withdrawn from the game. Unfortunately, you must start with one less player than the other tribes. The tribe share awkward and disappointed looks with each other. '''Jeff: '''I am still glad that all of you are here. Let's get right into it. Jeff looks to his left at the tribe with the white mat. '''Jeff: '''Tribe on the white mat, you are the Brains tribe. You value your intelligence highly. Man in the black hat with red hair, what's your name? '''Robby: '''I'm Robby. '''Jeff: '''Robby, if you had to choose, what would you say is your feature of yourself is your favorite? '''Robby: '''My brain, I can outthink anyone here. A few of the other castaways share looks of amusement, a couple castaways roll their eyes. '''Jeff: '*chuckles* Well then, do you think that the confidence you show could affect any aspect of your game? '''Robby: '''Probably my social game, mine is quite lacking. So if I don't take care of that I'll be in a lot of trouble. I tend to come off as a little condescending. Jeff nods and turns his head to the tribe in the center, standing on an orange mat. '''Jeff: '''Orange tribe, you are the Beauty tribe. You value your looks and you are skilled socially. Young man in the white hoodie, what is your name? '''Zepher: '''My name's Zepher. '''Jeff: '''Zepher, what do you think is the most important aspect of this game? '''Zepher: '''Hard to say Jeff, it all just depends on how my fellow castaways play. A couple castaways nod at his statement in agreement. '''Jeff: '''Interesting. (Shifting focus to tribe on the right) Lastly, purple tribe, you are the Brawn Tribe. Your physical skills and accomplishments are applauded. Man in the checkered shirt, what's your name? '''Romeo: '''I'm Romeo. '''Jeff: '''What do you think you can accomplish better than the average person in the game? '''Romeo: I'm calm for the most part. I'll keep my head cool and I'll hear everybody out when drama happens. Jeff: '''Good to know. Now I have an interesting question. Do any of you feel that you are on the wrong tribe, for any reason at all? '''Jenni: I think I should be on the beauty tribe, look at me! Ale'Tia: Me too! The rest of the castaways laugh, and a couple roll their eyes. Jeff: Next piece of business. The way this season works will be decided by you guys, not by our production team. You will answer a survey in private, regarding the time of tribe swaps, the merge, the merge color, and more. Essentially, you are picking your poison. The answers that have the most votes will be the ones selected. We'll do one tribe at a time. You may not share your answers with anybody. The Brains tribe goes first, and a few shots of the tribe members filling in their answers are shown. When the beauty tribe goes, the camera focuses on Britney. Britney (To herself): Merge color? Yellow for sure. The Brawn tribe finishes their surveys shortly after. Jeff: Time will tell which selections were the most popular. That's all I have for you guys right now. It's time for you to all get your buffs and maps to your camp. Brains, here are your buffs and map, Beauty, and Brawn. Jeff throws every tribe a bag filled with buffs and a map. Jeff: '''It is a long trek to your tribe camps, and I'll see you all in two days for your first immunity challenge, until then, you're on your own. Good luck! Shots of the tribes walking in different directions are displayed before fading. '''Zhemgang The Brains tribe arrives to their camp in a rather somber mood. They all greet each other and exchange names, jobs, and other information about themselves. After discussing the fact that they only have six members on their tribe, they decide to start building a shelter and fire. Quickly, however, Marty proposes an alliance to Harry and Natalie. Marty: I think you two would make great alliance members, do you guys want to work together? Harry: Yeah! We could name ourselves HnM! Marty: '''Harry, Natalie and Marty. '''Harry: '''Oh, I love it! '''Marty: '''Like the store! *laughs* '''Harry: '''I think this is perfect. '''Natalie: Yeah, I think this alliance will work great! Marty: '''I think the three of us could really dominate the game if we stick together. '''Natalie: Yeah, we can reach final tribal council. Harry: '''Fingers crossed! Anyways, if we lose, any ideas on who to vote out first? '''Natalie: '''I think Niaho first, she didn't talk much when we got here. '''Harry: '''That's what I was thinking. Several more shots of the tribe working on the shelter are shown, with the "HnM" alliance doing the most work. '''Zypker: Is Robby still laying down by the river? Natalie: (Rolling her eyes) I think so. Robby is seen laying down by the river, alone. Zypker: That's absurd. I'm not an outdoors person, but I've been pulling my weight. Natalie: I can try to get him to help if you want me to. Zypker: Um, I don't think it's necessary. Almost everything is complete, besides a good fire. I doubt he has any ability to make one anyway. Natalie: Oh, okay. Regardless, Natalie walks down to the river to talk to Robby. Natalie: Hey, how are you? Robby: I'm well. Natalie (Awkwardly): Oh, I am too. Is there a reason why you aren't helping us? Robby: I don't need to. You guys built the shelter already. Natalie: We could use some help building the fire. The rest of the tribe wants you to come. Robby: I'll come up in a few. He pulls his buff over his face and puts his hands behind his head, signaling that the conversation was over. The rest of the tribe is back at the shelter when Natalie comes back. Natalie: That conversation went well. Marty: He just doesn't care, but he will at the challenge. He better care. The camera focus on Marty's face as the scene transitions to the next segment. Thimphu The Brawn tribe excitedly enters their camp, and the castaways hug and cheer when they arrive. The castaways have a brief conversation, sharing their names. The tribe is able to get a fire started easily, and the tribe builds the shelter rather quickly. A montage of short conversations plays, with multiple small and large alliances being formed. Romeo and Jenni form forge alliances with several people. Ale'Tia and Andrew also form a few alliances, but Joey, Rhodanna, and Seb either are involved in a few or none. After completing the shelter, Ale'Tia, Andrew, Jenni, and Romeo gather to talk about the immunity challenge. Jenni: I think we should throw the challenge. Andrew and Ale'Tia share confused and shocked looks before turning to Jenni. Romeo looks at the ground, uncomfortable to share his opinion. Ale'Tia: '''What? Why would you want to throw the challenge? '''Andrew: '''Yeah! Why would we throw the challenge? If none of us flip then there's no realistic danger! '''Jenni: Well, I really want Seb out. The tribe members look at their feet and remain silent. Ale'Tia and Andrew regroup after the awkward moment of silence, sharing their opinions. Ale'Tia: It would be so stupid to throw the challenge. Is Jenni trying to get us to distrust her or something? Andrew: I guess she may have a point about wanting Seb out, but that isn't the way to do it. Ale'Tia: Good, glad we're on the same page. We should focus on being a strong tribe, it's day one! Joey and Romeo are gathering palm fronds when Joey starts a conversation. Joey: Is anybody after me? Romeo: What do you mean? Joey: Is anybody targeting me? I don't want to go home first. If you have my back, I'll have yours. Romeo: Relax, dude. You're fine. We've been here for what, four hours? Joey: I just don't want to be blindsided. Seb is gathering firewood when Rhodanna sneaks up behind him and scares him. Seb (Shocked): Gosh, Rhodanna, I could've dropped the wood I've been getting. Rhodanna: Sorry, I couldn't help myself (smiling). Seb: Hey Rho, do you feel a little... lonely right now? Rhodanna: What do you mean? Seb: Nobody's really talked to me except you. I've been working since we got here, but everybody else is gathering and talking. Rhodanna: Oh, that's whatever. As long as we show we're hard workers, I think they'll still keep us. We just have to get into alliances with them. I shot of Rhodanna and Seb carrying firewood back to the shelter is played before fading to commercial. Punakha Punakha arrives at camp and the members begin working together to build their shelter and fire. They're all laughing and chatting happily, however, Britney looks slightly less pleased than the others. The chatter continues as their shelter completes. It dies down as everyone retires to the shelter to sleep. Rosalyna: Zepher, what do you think of Britney? Zepher: Well, I've talked to her a bit, and she seems okay. She doesn't really mesh with the tribe, though. Rosalyna: I agree. I think we're the more sane ones on this tribe, from what I can see (laughs). Zepher: (Laughing) This game could be crazy if we are the only sane ones! Rosalyna: That's why I think we should stick together, maybe we could bring in Melissa and Chris too. Zepher: That sounds perfect. Soon after the conversation completes, Melissa pulls Britney and Zepher into another talk. Melissa: I'm going to get right to the point. I know you two are trustworthy, so I hope we can form an alliance and run this place. Britney: Last time I checked, there were seven people on the tribe. Who else are we going to have? Melissa: Good question. What do you think Zepher? Zepher: Well, I think it would be better for us to align with either Gregory or Chris. Melissa: Why not somebody like Rosalyna? Zepher remains silent for a moment, unsure of what to say. Zepher: Sure. I'm okay with nearly anybody. Who don't you want, Melissa? Melissa: I guess not Gregory. He doesn't belong on the tribe. Britney: That's fine with me. As the sun goes down, the castaways gather around their fire and chat casually. Britney sits a little farther back than the rest. Britney moves forward and joins in the conversation as the scene transitions into the next day. Day 2 Punakha In the morning, Asuna and Rosalyna are down in the river trying to catch fish. Gregory and Chris watch from afar. Chris: '''What do you think of Asuna so far? '''Gregory: '''I don't have any problems with her, what about you? '''Chris: '''She seems quiet, but other than that, completely fine. What about Rosalyna? '''Gregory: '''I don't have any problems with her. '''Chris: '''Well, do you distrust anyone? '''Gregory (Laughing): I kind of wish I did! Chris: '''Well, who do you trust the least? '''Gregory: '''Probably Britney. '''Chris: I think everyone thinks that. Gregory: '''I do too. '''Chris: Would Britney go first if we lose? Gregory: Probably. Chris nods. The camera shifts to Asuna and Rosalyna, who use a shirt as a net to try to catch fish. Rosalyna: We better win a fishing set or something as a reward soon. Asuna (Smiling): I know! Rosalyna: I hope we can catch something to prepare us for the challenge. Asuna doesn't respond. Melissa comes down to talk to the two women. Melissa: Hey, did you get anything yet? Rosalyna: Nope. It's a little hard with a t-shirt. Asuna leaves the river without a word. Melissa: I was hoping she would leave. Listen, having Chris in the alliance would be a better choice than Gregory. I'm not too sure what it is, but Chris is just... better. Plus, Greg doesn't really fit in. Rosalyna: Okay. So, us, Zepher, and Chris? I like that. Melissa: Good. Since Britney is on the outs, we could easily bring in Asuna or Gregory anyway. Rosalyna: About Asuna... she's so bad at socializing. Like, I'm just trying to strike up a conversation with her and she just stands there. Melissa: That doesn't mean she can't vote the way we tell her to. Rosalyna: You're right, but anybody can pull her in if they try. Melissa: Trust me, she'll be with us if we tell her to. Melissa and Rosalyna go back to camp and meet with Zepher. Zepher: Have you decided who to bring in? Melissa: Yeah. We're adding Chris. He's more social and trustworthy than Gregory and Asuna. Zepher: Who's Asuna? Melissa and Rosalyna laugh at Zepher's comment. Zepher: I'm glad you chose Chris, because I completely agree. Seeing Chris walking by, Zepher motions him to come over. Chris: What's up guys? Zepher: Chris, how would you like to join an alliance with me, Mel, and Rosalyna? Chris: Oh, wow, I would love to. Rosalyna: Also, we'd probably vote out Britney first, since she just doesn't fit in. Chris: Yeah, that sounds awesome! Melissa and Rosalyna leave, allowing the two men to talk. Chris: It's awesome to be in the alliance with you guys, but we should really think about other options. Zepher: I agree, but what other options are there? Chris: Greg and I are together, we could have an all-guys thing? Zepher: I mean, yeah, that sounds cool, but there's seven on the tribe. We would need one more. Chris: I guess, then, we could bring in Asuna. She hasn't done anything strategy-wise, so I don't see why it would hurt. Zepher: Well, that kinda defeats the purpose of an all-guys alliance, but yeah, it sounds good. Chris: Us three guys can be like the core, with Asuna there too. Zepher smiles in response. Zhemgang Robby and Marty are out gathering coconuts, and Marty starts a conversation. Marty: Hey, Robby, I appreciate you helping us. Robby: No problem, I thought you guys could use some help. Marty: Yeah. How do you feel about your position on the tribe? Robby: I feel fine. I got a sneaking suspicion that Natalie does not appreciate me on this tribe, but I think everybody else is fine. Marty: Natalie was a little offended when you just shut her out, when she was clearly just trying to integrate you in the tribe. I think you should talk to her again. Robby: Okay, I will when we get back. Are we good, allies? Marty: Oh, of... course. Yeah. Robby: Glad to hear. When the two arrive back to camp, Robby talks to Natalie, as he said he would. Robby: Natalie, I would like to apologize for shutting you out yesterday, when you were clearly just trying to integrate me into the tribe. Marty rolls her eyes, noticing that he used the same exact words that she used earlier. Natalie: Thank you, Robby, that means a lot to me. I hope that you get to know everybody on the tribe today, because we need to perform strong in the challenge tomorrow. Robby: Correct. I will do that. Robby decides to talk to him tribe mates in a series of short conversations. Robby: Hello Zypker. Zypker: Hello, Robert. Robby: Call me Robby. I think we should be in an alliance together, we're both very smart people. Zypker: Oh, sure! Robby talks to Niaho next. Robby: Niaho, do you have an alliance? Niaho: Honestly, no. What were you thinking? Robby: Let's become a duo. Niaho: I'd love to. The next conversation is with Harry. Robby: Harrison, I think you have a very bright mind, I would love us to work together. Harry: Sure, I'm good with that. Who else do we have? Robby: Natalie and Marty. Harry: Um, that sounds good. Thimphu Rhodanna and Romeo are filling up the tribes' bottles with water as they strike up a conversation. Romeo: '''So, Rhodanna, I haven't really had the chance to speak to you yet, but I wanted to ask, what do you think about alliances? '''Rhodanna: I like alliances, they make the game interesting I guess. What do you think about them? Romeo: '''I think they're really important. So who do you want to align with? '''Rhodanna (Shrugging): I don't know right now. Romeo: '''Alright, well tell me if you come up with people. I'm gonna head back now. When the two arrive back at camp, Jenni is seen staring at Romeo. Romeo hands Jenni her canteen and the two smile. Jenni and Romeo chat in the shelter while the others are out. '''Jenni: Hey Romeo. Romeo: Hi Jenni, how are you? Jenni: Good. Romeo: What do you think about our tribe? Jenni: I don't like Seb. I think you're cool. Romeo: Thanks! Jenni: I think you could be a beauty... Romeo: I was about to say the same thing! Jenni (Smiling): Aww! Romeo: I definitely want to work with you for the whole game. We could bring in Andrew, Rhodanna, or Seb for four? Jenni: I like Seb, but I think he and Rhodanna are too close. They've been together all day. Romeo: Yeah, that will work. I do know that Joey wants you out. Jenni: I'm not surprised. He's been hardcore strategizing already. Ale'Tia says that he'll be an easy vote, and I agree. Romeo: That's not a bad idea at all. Romeo sees Joey from afar walking in their direction. Romeo: Joey's coming, we should probably split away so he doesn't get suspicious. Jenni: Bye cutie! Ale'Tia and Andrew meet shortly after Romeo tells both of them that Joey is likely the first target Ale'Tia: Hey Andrew, you did align with Andrew, right? Andrew: Yeah, but I'll keep an eye out for him. Ale'Tia: It's starting to look like he will be the first one to go. Romeo did just mention that we could have an alliance against Joey, with us three and Jenni. Andrew: We still have time to think about it. Seb pulls Joey aside, knowing that he needs to increase his allies. Seb: Hi Joey. Joey: Hello. Seb: So, um, how have your first two days been? Joey: Good. Seb: I wanted to tell you, Ale'Tia wants you out. Joey stares at Seb for a few seconds. Joey: Really? She's a snake. Seb: I know. Joey, I would love it if you would join Rhodanna and I in an alliance. I trust you, and Rhodanna does too. The others don't. Joey: Thank you, Seb. Joey then moves to Andrew to talk about Seb. Joey: Is it true that Ale'Tia wants me out? Andrew, I don't want you to blindside me, you can't do this! Andrew: Relax! It's not true, you're fine. Joey: Promise? Andrew (Rolling his eyes): Yes, I promise. All of a sudden, Joey hugs Andrew. Andrew runs back to camp to gather Ale'Tia, Jenni, and Romeo as soon as possible. Andrew: Listen guys, Seb told Joey that Ale'Tia wants him out. Ale'Tia: What!? Jenni: I don't trust either of them. Andrew: Don't worry, Joey still thinks I'm with him, so I can get more info as things go on. So I can make out who tells Joey stuff and who doesn't. Ale'Tia: I literally haven't told Seb anything about targeting Joey! Romeo: Seb is starting to become really shady. I think it's best that we stick together. I don't know, we can be the Golden Alliance? Jenni: Yes, that's awesome! Ale'Tia: Joey, why are you targeting me? Joey: I'm not. You're targeting me. Ale'Tia: Wrong. Seb told you I am. Joey: Wait, really? Ale'Tia: Yeah, he's on the outs, he's trying to turn you away. Joey: Okay, I thought it was a lie. Ale'Tia: Definitely. Joey: I also don't trust Romeo and Jenni. Ale'Tia: Oh, okay. Joey: But, I think it would be better now to have an alliance with you, Andrew, Jenni, and Romeo. Rho and Seb are best friends. Ale'Tia: Good, I'm down for that. Ale'Tia regroups the Golden Alliance to discuss her talk with Joey. Ale'Tia: Hey guys, I got some interesting news from Joey! I basically denied the fact that I was targeting Joey, and then he said that he doesn't trust Seb and wants him gone. He wants to make an alliance with Romeo, Jenni, and Andrew, so that's even better for us! Andrew: Good, he literally just told me the same thing. But, we still have both options, Joey or Seb. Jenni: Either one works. Andrew: Remember, we can't tell Rhodanna anything, because she and Seb are close. Romeo: I would go after Joey. Jenni: Well, I think it would be smarter to vote out Seb. Nobody likes Joey, making him a goat. Ale'Tia: I do too. Seb's likely trying to find a way to get either me or Jenni out. Andrew: I just had a realization, Rhodanna is definitely going to flip at a swap or merge. Ale'Tia: Well, she'll have to suck it up or she'll be left behind. The alliance members smile, knowing that they concluded their talk. Day 3 The castaways arrive at their first immunity challenge as Jeff explains the rules. Ale'Tia and Chris are randomly chosen to sit out. The challenge begins and Gregory, Zepher, Asuna, Melissa and Rosalyna all quickly getting up onto the first level of the totem. Gregory then hangs back to help Britney up as Asuna moves up to notch 3. Jenni moves up to notch 2 on Thimphu's totem. At this point however, everyone except Britney is on notch 3 for Punakha. Harry and Romeo get onto notch 2 for Zhemgang and Thimphu respectively. Harry is quickly followed by Zypker. Finally, Britney gets onto notch 3 and Punakha begins to celebrate their victory. Zypkey helps Robby up to notch 2 as Natalie follows. Joey gets up to notch 2 for Thimphu. Ale'Tia is continuing to cheer from the sidelines. Suddenly, all of the members of Punakha reach notch 3, and Jeff announces their victory. Andrew, Marty and Seb climb onto notch 2 for for their respective tribes, so Joey begins to climb onto notch 3, quickly followed by Andrew, Seb and Rhodanna. Despite her efforts, Niaho can't get onto notch 2, until she finally manages to climb up. Harry and Natalie quickly climb onto notch 3, however their tribe's efforts to follow them are in vain as Jenni and Romeo climb onto the final notch for Thimphu, granting them victory. Jeff: Beauty and Brawn win immunity! Andrew: That was so unfair, literally the beauty tribe got up before we even had a change. Joey: I know, it could've been cheated. Melissa: Then maybe if you're a brawn you should get the job done faster. Several castaways smile at Melissa's statement, as some of the other brawns look down in embarrassment. Jeff: Beauty tribe, here is the first immunity idol. Brawns, the second. Zepher and Jenni take the idol for their respective tribes. Jeff: Brains, I have nothing for you except a date with me at tribal council Before the tribes leave, Jeff makes an announcement. Jeff: 'Tomorrow, there will be a surprise twist which will certainly mix up the game! Look forward to this! Head back to camp. The tribes head back to their camps, and Rosalyna shares her thoughts about the challenge. Zhemgang The Brains tribe returns back to camp, upset that they lost after having a slight lead. Natalie and Marty are walking through the woods, talking about tribal council. 'Marty: '''I really think Niaho should go tonight. I mean, at least I got myself up to notch two. She couldn't do anything! '''Natalie: '''Niaho is out tonight, she doesn't really talk to anybody anyway. '''Marty: '''You're right! If she really cared she would've actually tried to talk with us. '''Natalie: '''Exactly! She's dead weight, we have a better chance to win the next challenge without her. '''Marty: '''Right? Thanks for agreeing with me. What does Harry think about Niaho going? '''Natalie: '''I'll have to ask him, but I think he's in agreement. I'm sure Robby will agree, and I think Zypker will too. '''Marty: '''So do I, but as long as they don't vote with Niaho then we're fine! After Marty leaves, Zypker walks up to Natalie to talk with her. '''Zypker: '''Are you up for voting Robby off? He's slothful and unwilling to communicate, a huge liability for our tribe. He didn't try his best in the challenge; I helped him onto Notch 2. He also hasn't spoken to anyone. There's little reason to keep him around. Voting him off would secure our safety. It's your call, though. Natalie seems to be pondering an answer before responding. '''Natalie: ' Yes, he's out. '''Zypker: Fantastic. Who else is with us? Natalie: I'll ask Niaho. Natalie then leaves to find Niaho, to tell her the plan, however Niaho finds her first. Niaho: Look, I need you to vote with me. Since I'm alone in this game, and I need some help. I need you to vote out Marty. I don't really trust her. Natalie: Don't worry, you're not the target, vote against Robby. Niaho: Okay. Why not Marty? Natalie looks around for a second. Natalie: Oh, I don't think there's a reason she should go. Zypker's with us, I'll find another number for us. Niaho: I'll take anything. Thank you. Natalie brings Harry into the woods. Natalie: We have to make a decision. Should we vote out Niaho or Robby? Harry: Well, there's good reason for both. They were both pathetic in the challenge, both don't communicate well. Natalie: I know. I think we need to choose who will benefit us most in the future. A portion of the conversation is skipped to keep the choice of Harry and Natalie a secret. Harry: I'm feeling much better about our situation now. The two hug before the scene transitions to nightfall, and the march to tribal begins. Tribal Council Zhemgang arrives at tribal council and light their torches. They sit down on the benches in front of Jeff. Jeff: Each of you, grab a torch and get fire. This is part of the ritual of tribal council. In this game, fire represents your life, and if it's gone, so are you. The tribe members light their torches and sit down. Jeff: '''Welcome to tribal council Zhemgang! Harry, let's go back to when you were first dropped on the island and received your first disadvantage with Charlie's withdrawal. With you already losing Charlie and now losing the first immunity challenge, does it worry you that you're down two members in three days? '''Harry: '''To be honest, I'm terrified! Having less tribe members than the others means less diversity. Along with that, if we keep losing, then by merge there will be none of us left! '''Jeff: '''Niaho, on a scale from 1 to 10, how worried do you feel tonight? '''Niaho: 10! I didn't do well in that challenge. It worries me that I'm a prime target for these people. I'm not in on all the action, so it really worries me that I don't have any control over my position. Jeff: '''Zypker, what's the most valued thing coming into this tribal; The social game, the strategic game, or the physical game? '''Zypker: '''Absolutely strategic. Strategic by far dominates the game. First, though, I'd like to say that I think strategic is misinterpreted in its definition; what people think is strategic is actually tactical. Your strategy encompasses your tactics, social ability, and challenge prowess. It's an accumulation of everything you're doing in the game. '''Jeff: '''Any differing opinions? '''Harry: '''I'd disagree Jeff, it's physical! We need to win the next challenge or this whole game could slip out of our hands! '''Natalie: '''I think that all three elements are extremely important, the social game for have a good relationship with your tribe, the strategic game for find the right way stay in the game and the physical game to show to everyone that you're not the weakest member on your tribe. '''Jeff: '''Interesting. Marty, you seem awfully quiet. Who do you think are the obvious targets for tonight? '''Marty: Myself and Niaho. We both couldn't haul our sorry asses up on stupid notch to win the tribe a challenge. Niaho frowns at this whereas the others share awkward glances. Jeff: Right, well if that's all, then it's time to vote. Natalie, you're up first. The tribal council set is displayed as the tribe votes. When Robert votes, his thoughts are displayed. Niaho follows, who also has something to say. Once everybody finishes, Jeff tallies the votes. Jeff: '''If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so. Marty glances at Niaho, who glances at Robby. No one stands. '''Jeff: '''I'll now read the votes. Once the votes are read the decision is final, the person with the most votes will be asked to leave the tribal council area. First vote... Niaho. Second vote... Niaho. That's two votes Niaho. Niaho glances to Natalie and then to Zypker. Marty smiles. '''Jeff: '''Next vote... Robby. Robby arches a brow in confusion. '''Jeff: '''Fourth vote... Robby... Robby. That's three votes Robby, two votes Niaho, one vote left. Robby looks confused, Niaho grins, and Marty holds her breath. '''Jeff: '''First person voted out of Survivor: Bhutan... Robert. That's four votes, that's enough tonight. I need you to being me your torch. Robby shakes his head in disbelief, while Marty glares at Natalie and Harry, who try to avoid eye contact. Niaho is smiling ear-to-ear, happy that she was spared. Robby brings his torch to Jeff. '''Jeff: '''Robby, the tribe has spoken. After Robby's torch is snuffed he leaves without looking back. '''Jeff: From what I've seen, there are mixed emotions about Robby's elimination, which shows the tribe is still divided. The good thing about tribal council, here's flint for your fire. Goodnight. Tribal Council Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... Author's Notes